


Kidnapped Omega

by madwriter223



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Tony, Confused Steve Rogers, Gen, Kidnapping, Omega Tony Stark, the team is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: [kink Meme Fill] Steve nearly had a heart attack when he'd found out. Tony had been kidnapped. Tony, their resident infuriating genius and only Omega on the team. Taken. By Hydra.





	Kidnapped Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this years ago, shortly after the first Avengers film. I've spruced it up a bit, and I hope you guys enjoy. ^_^

Steve nearly had a heart attack when he'd found out. Tony had been kidnapped. Tony, their resident infuriating genius and only Omega on the team. Taken, by Hydra no less. 

Steve remembered what happened to Omegas in HYDRA labs, from before he'd ended up in the ice. He'd read the reports, seen the bodies and helped gather up mutilated remains to carry back home.

He could only imagine what HYDRA would do to an enemy Omega now, after seventy years of developing and inventing new torture devices. He could only imagine and pray Tony would still be in one piece when they find him.

He could only pray.

*~*

After nearly three days without any luck, finally they finally located a HYDRA facility, hidden deep inside a mountain. And every intel they'd managed to gather pointed towards Tony being there.

They'd found him.

The Avengers assembled and went to get their friend back.

*~*

“Hey, guys! What took you so long?” Tony grinned, waving a wrench at them in greeting. He looked to be unharmed, though he was smeared in machine grease. He was sitting atop what could only be described as a giant machine of mass destruction, fiddling with its inner mechanics. What. “Seriously, you guys could not have come at a better time! I need some help moving this servo here, I can't quite reach the module. Jolly Green, be a bud and lend a hand?”

Hulk grunted and obliged. Though he didn't so much move the servo as rip it straight off the machine.

Tony hummed and tapped his chin with the wrench. “Well, not exactly what I had in mind, but no problem! I can work around it.” He stood up and walked across the machine towards the ripped out servo, grinning down at Hulk. “What do you think, Hulkie-poo, this'll be good enough without that part? Hell, I could rewrite the coding entirely and it could be an ice-cream maker instead, easy-peasy. Pour milk and ice-cream mix or whatever down here,” He gestured at the hole where the servo had been. “And yummy frosty goodness will come out the big-ass gun. Then again, I could rewire everything, mount it securely and it could be the biggest drink shaker in existence.” He grinned and sat down, swinging his feet to and fro. “So hard to decide, guys, help me out here.”

“I vote ice-cream.” Clint offered, climbing up the giant weapon of mass destruction to get to Tony. “You can never go wrong with ice cream.”

“True that, Birdie.” Tony bobbed his head up and down, swaying a bit.

“Wait. Hold up.” Steve held up one hand, staring at Tony in utter bemusement. “Did you spend the entire three days building... that?” He looked around for any HYDRA personnel or agents. There weren't any, at least none that he could see.

“Three days?” Tony tilted his head back, brows furrowing in thought. “Didn't feel like that few. More like a week, maybe two, especially considering they opened the show with some psychological torture. I heard that blurs the timeline somewhat, I'll have to look into that.”

“Tony?” Natasha climbed up the machine to join him and Clint. “What happened?”

“Well, what do you think?” Tony shrugged, but otherwise stayed still as Natasha checked him over for injuries. “They locked me in this cell, then turned on some wicked bright lights and some kind of loud annoying song on repeat. Seriously, and I thought disco was bad. I had to sit in that for an hour or so before I got my hands lose. Then I rewired the door and got out. It was ridiculously easy to get to the control center, it's like they didn't have any guards posted around here. No sense of how to run a secret facility they keep prisoners in, I could've just walked right out if it wasn't for the mountain in my way.”

Thor climbed atop the machine as well. “Focus, Friend Tony,” he said as he lifted Tony up into his arms. He leapt off their perch and landed carefully on the ground. “Finish the tale of your escape.”

Tony wavered slightly when Thor placed him back on his feet, but he waved off his shakiness with a grin. “Well, after I got to the control center, I got rid of the two guards stationed there, seriously, it's like they have no clue how to run this joint, not a one. Then I triggered the evacuation alarm, only without opening the outside doors. After they all filed in towards the exits, it was easy like pie to just lock them in the escape bays and blare some music at them. Only I'm not that cruel, so instead of whatever the fuck _that_ shitty tune had been, I put on some AC/DC, full volume.” He grinned at Steve's gaping mouth. “Hey, it's their fault for having most of the place automated, a kid could do it. Then I wandered around a bit, got bored, so now I'm working on the big destructo machines.” He tapped the wrench thoughtfully against the machine with a loud clank. “Maybe I could take it apart and just build a car. My own model, the Stark 3000 has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Have to remember to tell Pepper.”

Steve stared at him. He had serious problems wrapping his head around the fact that a single Omega had taken down an entire HYDRA facility. Then again, said Omega was Tony Stark, and if anyone could do it... nope, still not computing, how the Hell had he managed to do that?!

End

**Author's Note:**

> The Kink Meme Prompt:  
>  __**Alpha/Omega**  
>  Tony is the only omega on the team, everyone is protective of him. Tony gets kidnapped and the team decides to bring hell to the idiots who dared took their omega.
> 
>  
> 
> COMMENTS ARE LIFE!  
> Please leave a comment! I want to know what you think. ^_^


End file.
